Unsolicited and undesired electronic mail (i.e., e-mail), particularly commercial e-mail originating remotely from an organization or network removed from the receiver has been referred to as “spam.” Spam is a problem because it clogs e-mail channels and communication systems with undesired content. E-mail has become a primary business communication too, but has also become a transmission method for viruses. However, increasing amounts of spam are foisted upon business communicators, preventing and interfering with legitimate content distribution. Distinguishing undesired e-mail from desired e-mail is difficult because articulation of an objective standard for the subjective notion of what is desirable and what is not desirable is complex and not easy to automate in software or electronics. A technical solution to choosing or discriminating between various items of content is thus a daunting challenge.
It is accordingly desirable to enable user and entity discrimination between local and remotely originating e-mail. It is further desirable to discriminate between e-mail originating within a selected organization or entity and e-mail originating externally to that organization or entity. It is desirable to be able to authenticate e-mail and to discriminate between internally and externally generated e-mails. It is known currently to cancel forged messages to moderated USENET groups as per PGP Moose, as discussed in detail below in connection with FIGS. 3–5.